


Four verse poems about stuff

by the_writing_goose



Series: the goose writes poetry, apparently [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Sad, Short, spite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_writing_goose/pseuds/the_writing_goose
Summary: low-key inspired by les miserables, when fantine sings i dreamed a dream.i like this one, why is always the short ones i like?be entertained!-ganso
Series: the goose writes poetry, apparently [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709038
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> low-key inspired by les miserables, when fantine sings i dreamed a dream.  
> i like this one, why is always the short ones i like?
> 
> be entertained!
> 
> -ganso

Wet, it's the tears that you have shed.  
Broken, it's the soul you once possessed.  
Dead, it's the dream you could have dreamed.  
Pieces, it's all that you have left.


	2. liking boots can be dangerous but that won’t stop me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, i sort of got into an argument with someone and this came out of that, bc one of their points was that doing something was dangerous, but it’s not like i could just *stop*

Plenty before me have survived,  
and while it is true that some have died,  
the very moment i became alive  
I stoped having a risk-free life.


End file.
